1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for selecting an image from a group of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, memories and hard disks with increased capacity have made it possible to store therein a large number of images. As a result, a large number of images can be stored in memories and/or hard disks in printers, multifunction devices, and personal computers, which may impose a great burden on users to select an image that satisfies an output condition from a large number of images. For this reason, there is a need for a technique of selecting an image suitable for output from a large number of images.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-164249 discloses a technique of selecting an output recommended image automatically from multiple images. The output recommended images are those excluding failed images such as backlit and out-of-focus ones. Images are evaluated for predetermined items such as blurring, out-of-focus, and poor exposure, and then low-evaluated images are categorized as failed images. Users can change output settings based on output recommended images and perform an output operation.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-072524 discloses a technique of determining output suitability based on the size of images. If determined not suitable for output, a warning is displayed on the monitor to inform users.
These image selection techniques make it easy to select an image suitable for output from a large number of images.
However, the image selection methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-164249 and 2008-072524 do not take into account output color to select an image, which may result in a user's unintended output.
For example, “photo-book” services are becoming popular in which a user's original photo albums can be made based on images taken using a digital camera. Since design is one of the important factors that affect the quality of photo-books, a user is required to select an image that satisfies conditions specified in prepared layouts. High-quality photo-books can thus be achieved by arranging images as specified in each layout.
If output color is specified in each layout, no image suitable for the user's intended output color may be selected because the above-described image selection methods do not take into account output color.
Also, if images are converted into different output color, beginners will have a heavy workload and therefore take a lot of time to determine if the converted images are suitable for output.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing method capable of selecting an image to be output in the user's intended color.